


Rangers Rouges and Bards

by liverose



Series: The times between [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Board Games, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Sex, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverose/pseuds/liverose
Summary: Witchers are not ones for games but when Jaskier presents them with a "tacticle role playing exercise" competition and experience make for an tense time in Kaer Morhen and the wolves companions are concerned.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The times between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rangers Rouges and Bards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot within / independent of an ongoing series so just for context Geralt is in an established relationship with an oc.

"What have you two done now?" Vesmir either was born with that not angry just disappointed look or practiced it in mirrors while the wolves were away during warmer months, either way it was iron clad.  
"The amount of which you need to be more descriptive is beyond comprehension." Anima tried to break it, tried to get a smile, she did not dent Vesemir in the slightest.  
"They didn't show up to morning training."  
"I can hear Lambert cursing from here what are you talking about?" Jaskier stopped cutting vegetables for stew and tried to replicate the man's melancholy stare.  
"They were late." Which apparently to Vesemir was equivalent to not showing up at all.  
"Have you _met_ a witcher? Have you met _Geralt_? He is in the nick of time always but time as a concept is-" Jaskier had this rant backwards and forwards.  
"What were you lot up to these last couple nights? They're not hungover but their heads are elsewhere. I think you've gotten my boys addicted to gambling." Vesemir's grimaced tightened as Anima dropped a pot she laughed so hard.  
"Gambling? I am a man of many, many vices, gambling is not one of them. With the company I keep I have to save all my luck for where it counts."  
"Why do you think we've gotten them addicted to gambling Vesemir? I mean outside of the fact that we are . . . Good natured temptresses." Good natured had been the secondary description when Vesemir had stated it and there had been a lengthy pause to get there. He didn't dislike Geralt's companions, he cared for them more than any non wolf within distance and decades yet still they weren't and never would be wolves.  
"They've been bunkering themselves in the library, checked on them last night, dice and papers strewn everywhere."  
"Oh." Jaskier knew what Vesemir was speaking of now.  
"That dreadful dice game you got Eskel." Anima recalled it far less fondly.  
"It's not dreadful they love it."  
"They _live_ it Jaskier. Why would you bring that into the keep? It's supposed to be a break." Anima had hated it when he the bard bought it, hated it when the premise was explained, hated listening to the full book length amount of rules to the game, she didn't like the look of understanding the wolves made as the game started.  
"Well . . . Perhaps just this once there is such a concept of too much of a good thing. Actually now that I think about it this needs to be reigned in ever so slightly." Jaskier was doing a bit of math in his head.  
"Because Eskel isn't spending that time with you? In bed?" Anima rolled her eyes.  
"You're telling me with that judgy face of yours you'd prefer Geralt rolling dice over rolling atop you?"  
"Fair. I'm just happy it's your non path related divergence that's gotten us in hot water this time. "Anima finally quelled her laughter, if there was an off trait with one of the wolves she was first in line to be blamed for it. "You made this monster, you slay it."  
"Their chores are stacking up you'll have to pick up the slack." Vesemir added unnecessary fuel to the fire.  
"Yes yes, sorry I tried to bring any fun to the wolves den, never again."  
"Till the next time." Anima bumped her hip into Jaskier's she didn't blame the bard for trying to bring whimsy and playfulness to their family, witchers just took to it differently, wolves were not ones to take partial interest in anything, there was no middling.

"Eskel?"  
"Yes?" Even the bard could see it in the light of the dining hall, they were familiar eyes on Eskel, eyes he had on a hunt, plotting and planning the wisest means of dispatching a threat. They were eating lunch, there was no need for those eyes. "What's going on?" Jaskier ran a hand up the back of Eskel's hair and the witcher's neck rolled appropriately into the touch but the muscle was as tense as it had been at the beginning of winter, Jaskier had worked hard to remove those knots. "I'm glad you're enjoying the game I got you but-"  
"Said it wasn't a game." Geralt had them too, those eyes, thinking deep witcher thoughts was how Anima described them. It was an odd juxtaposition, he had Anima's hand in one of his own, something he did only when relaxed and felt there was no threat, yet his eyes were in work mode, intrenched and thinking.  
"I did . . .say that." Jaskier nodded, witchers didn't play games, so he'd thrown that out of his Kaer Morhen vernacular years ago.  
"Tactile role playing exercise . . . Is what you said." Anima had her face pressed into Geralt's shoulder likely suppressing another laugh. "Bet chores on it, gave it merit. Long rule book, long game Jaskier."  
"Thank you Anima." Perhaps he had over sold, that couldn't be helped, that's who he was, he was an embellisher and endorser by trade.  
"So it isn't gambling? It's . . ."  
"Jaskier do not-" Anima's face sprang up, warning Jaskier with her eyes but if he caught any of her concerns he flung them away with the back of his hand.  
"Practicaly training!" Jaskier was bad at stepping back he was excellent at doubling down. "Vesemir you might be the missing piece to this." Jaskier had a plan, he would introduce Vesemir to this game and any merriment or entertainment the wolves found in it would burn to a crisp once under his scrutiny. Eskel would find his way back to bed and Jaskier could start on this knots all over again.

The conversation was interrupted by Anima's forehead thunking into the table. "Anima?" Geralt was quick to pull her up by the scruff of her neck, scowering her face for signs of ailment or injury, they were overdue for a poisoning. "What's wrong?" He thumbed at the small red mark appearing in her skin. "I've told you before you need to eat more than just-"  
"I didn't lose consciousness Geralt." She rolled her eyes and gave a gentle pat to the hand still gripped a bit tense at her neck.  
"Then what-" Anima rarely got dramatic just for dramas sake.  
"I was just slightly distraught that I won't see you till the thaw."  
"What?" The grip tightened then released all together. "Are you angry that we're-"  
"Not angry." She gave a kiss at his shoulder. "Jaskier is hoping Vesemir will curtail your interest in this game but-"  
"It's not-"  
"It _is_ a game Geralt and the fact that you aren't distinguishing that is . . . Worrying to me."  
"I can stop if it's bothering you." Geralt didn't quite understand what all the fuss was about. They had gotten fairly invested in this exercise but it was helpful or at least he thought so, kept his mind sharp, kept the restless itch for the path from the back of his brain.  
"Are you having fun playing this game Geralt?"  
"Hmm." She used words he never would for a reason, she wanted him to think on the question. "What are you getting at?"  
"I only wish winter to be relaxing as it can be for you. For all of you." Her eyes scanned the table. "A break from your always must, always have to, always life or death schedule. Are you feeling like you are taking a break or do you feel like you are right back out there?" Geralt thought again, he didn't feel relaxed, he wanted to win, he was focused, there were plenty of rules and strategies at play he wanted to be best and come out on top, yet he wasn't being clawed at by harpies, there was no actual blade digging into his skin, it was not life or death.  
"Neither."  
"You are always on someone else's clock, for someone else's coin. You know I hate a hypocrite."  
"Hmm."  
"I will not dictate how you spend your winter Geralt this time is for you. So-"  
"Us." He stated emphatically, almost offended, bordering on angry.  
"Yes I'm here, we're here, it is shared-"  
"I've been ignoring you." Game or exercise it dealt in exploring dense forests, fighting forktails, nothing that held Anima's interest, she had sat through the first night but was quick to bed and she hadn't returned nor had he followed her. They had been separated and he hadn't noticed.  
"Oh." Eskel had a mug to match Geralt's one of gaining a vauge understanding of time passing them by. "You were just pretending to have fun." Eskel bumped a knuckle up the bottom of Jaskier's nose. "I forget you act as well as-"  
"I was . . . Am having fun." Jaskier had been orating the scenarios that the wolves had been rolling and reasoning through. "The undivided attention of all three of you." Jaskier wrapped his arms around Eskel's neck. "I'd be more than pleased with yours." He gave a soft playful kiss. "Yet this is something I figured a mathematical impossibility!" Another kiss, Eskel's doubt was draining, a sly smile growing into his face.  
"Welp you won't be needing that." Lambert pulled both the lover's bowls over his way and went on to a second lunch.  
"To even try and hold yours and Geralt's full attention I'd have to stick my neck through Anima's thighs."  
"If you stuck your neck through Anima's thighs you wouldn't have vocal cords to grab attention with." Geralt shrugged his way back into the conversation.  
"Wait so are you cutting just my vocal-"  
"Ignoring isn't accurate Geralt. You've just had your attention elsewhere which in itself is fine, that's not the issue here. Hobbies are grand. My concern is-" Kaer Morhen was either quiet as temple or a battle to be heard.  
"Is an issue." His hands went under her arms and lifted her, Geralt was on his feet, planting Anima on hers. "An easily fixed issue." He leaned in and kissed her, something far too apologetic.  
"I'm not griping because I need to be the center of your waking world Geralt. I'm not that needy."  
"Geralt wants you to be." Lambert snorted. "You both got these fuckers-"  
"Here you can be." That kiss was less apologetic, more hungry. "Center of my. . . attention." World was a bit much, he did have other things to do. "No dragons at the door." His palm rode up her side. "Don't want you needy, wanting, I-" He wanted her pleased, with him, with home, he wanted winters to be something she looked forward to with him, she did, yet this was still a fortress, sometimes it was cold and unwelcoming, he had to work to be better than that.  
"Fuck in your room not on the floor! Some of us are eating!" Lambert chucked a spoon at the back of Geralt's head.  
"Fine." Geralt grumbled into Anima's throat. _'Better.'_ No exercise was a better use of his time then getting burried with Anima's warmth. "Make up for it." He bit at her skin, the slight yelp didn't sound as concerned, it sounded amused which was far better.  
"Jaskier don't think just . . . Wait where did Jaskier go?" Anima hadn't had her eyes off the table that long, just a blink she was sure.  
"If I was to guess not fucking on the floor." Lambert pointed up to the ceiling. "Great! Now that you've got those two numbskulls off to dick their way to devotion-" He gestured to Geralt who had Anima's hips in quite the grip.  
"Lambert?"  
"Huh?" He was pulling Geralt's bowl over, craning his neck to get Anima in his eye line. "Can't save you kitten. Muzzle's in the shop."  
"Are you having fun with this game?" Anima had overreacted before, been too protective over threats to Geralt's emotions that didn't exist, perhaps it was happening again.  
"Eh." Lambert hadn't been glaring through lunch like his brothers. "Dice are fun. Geralt tell you I'm wining?" Lambert was on his third bowl of soup, well warm and pleased with his state in the world.  
"You're not winning." Geralt wanted this conversation to be done with but he wouldn't have it end on an inaccuracy.  
"Sure as fuck am." Lambert kicked his feet up on the table, arms behind his head, likely moments from a nap.  
"You've been-"  
"Geralt?" Anima's palms were at his cheeks.  
"Fuck." Geralt held dipped his forehead against hers. "Sorry I'll-" He'd gotten distracted, again.  
"I'll trade you."  
"You don't have to barter Anima. I won't speak of it the rest of-"  
"I'll give you some tips to win your game. If you just focus on reality for a bit."  
"You're mocking me." He had his hands under her thighs, lifting her eye to eye with him, she was smiling which was good yet he had worried her in some way, which shouldn't happen here. _'Not at home.'_  
"Mocking a witcher who would dare?" She gave him a confident kiss on the lips. "Quite the bold soul eh?"  
"Some would say foolish." Weighing his whole hold into one palm he used his free home to root in her hair, pull her neck long, open, exposed.  
"So while Geralt heeds your reminder that he does have a room." Vesemir cut the air with a cough. "Lambert why don't you tell me about this game that isn't a game, that you're winning yet not."  
"Ah shit!" Lambert's feet kicked out opting to slam his palms into the table. "I'm going to teach Vesemir something! What a god damn day!"  
"Celebrate Lambert!" Anima spoke between kisses. "Have a drink! Or several!"  
"Listen to your kitten Geralt she gives great fucking advice." Lambert shouted out after Geralt who was already half way gone.

"You can tell me Geralt." She paused as he adjusted his hold to open their door.  
"The witchers built that ridiculously windy staircase just so-" She let out a laugh as he let her drop to the bed. "They could show off and carry hapless lovers to their sheets."  
"Kaer Morhen was not built with lovers in mind hapless or not." He was over her, peeling off her tunic, she could keep talking, he would continue listening, yet he had time to make up for. "I . . . Don't mind carrying you." It was similar to hunting deer in a way, a chance to use what strengths or senses that had been built into him not for monsters, not for contracts, for him, for her, for something that made him feel like a man not a weapon for hire. "Do . . . Does it make you feel hapless?" He didn't even really do it on purpose, it just felt . . . Comforting, to have her so close, very few people had allowed his arms, arms tuned for threats, around them, to be used to hold.  
"Depends . . . Occasionally . . . If I've fallen or lost my stamina in the . . ." She saw sour memories start to creep into her witcher. "Though when you're smiling, when it's put a grin in you I can feel it . . . It feels different."  
"Better?" She was in a talkative mood, there was no harm in fishing for words he wanted. She was a bit cool to the touch, ran cold, he was moving fingers and lips to rectify that, to earn the words he was seeking.  
"Best." She could use all the words but when they were short and sweet and cooed right into his ear those were her favorite.  
"Like I have you?" Clothes were no longer a hindrance. "Like I'm here." He wasn't wasting any time, he'd wasted enough. "Here for you Anima." Closer still, deep and warm and wonderfuly close, it caused his spine to curl every time. Nothing and no one curled him quite like Anima.  
"I have missed you love." Sometimes she went in too sweet, too warm, just to get him to not quite purr and he decided he didn't mind that either.  
"Shouldn't." Jaskier had worded it wrong, Geralt didn't roll over or into her, that was too hesitant a definition, it was a crash, heavy and hungry and close. "Not here. Not in winter, not at home. Shouldn't be so-" He felt her fingernails grip into his shoulders, not dig in sharply, just holding him just using him to pull herself closer to him, he felt warmer, felt it in his chest, in his bones head to toe, core to cock. She was smiling but he knew she had a better one, less controlled more pleased, he was after it, hunting it.  
"So?-" He'd never knew sighs could be . . . Pretty before Anima, maybe not pretty, he had no rightful eye for pretty, maybe promising he knew that sigh was a step away from a moan, he wanted a moan, he wanted all of her moans. "What am I so Geralt?"  
"I should have been keeping you warm. Let me-"  
"Plenty warm now G-" There was a moan.  
"Again." He gave a far less pretty but twice as promising groan.  
"Haven't said it once G-"  
"Say it twice then Anima. Say it louder for me." The bed rocked with all the weight of the want Geralt had to hear it.

"I love-" The moans were coming and he had asked for louder and she was answering him. "Love when your greedy for me Geralt." She had liked that word, it had done something for her, that a man who wanted nothing was greedy for her.  
"Am." He saved that fact in his head, happy he finally had another word for her, that pleased her.  
"Knowing look more handsome knowing. Wish you could see how you look for me." She kissed a pant out of his lungs. Sometimes like this the praise was too much, too warm, almost burned his skin, almost but not quite, instead his flesh got that familiar tingle that it did when they did something taboo, as if chasing and racing words he wasn't sure he was owed was sinful. The best part was that he knew it wasn't, that he'd always be given the chance to earn those words and looks.  
"Anima I-" sitting around rolling dice and making decisions but not acting on them had left Geralt a ball of energy, he had buckets of it, he felt release coming but wanted to continue to move.  
"We have the whole night Geralt."She could see him holding, tensing try to stretch, it was winter, there was no need, there'd be no Inn keeper pounding on their door. "Into morning if you'd-" Her mouth clamped shut.  
"I've got you." It always came, she'd catch her own moan in her ear and think too lecherous and loose, she'd kill it dead in her throat. "Just for me." He'd always nudge and nip at her neck, assuring her it was safe to give up control just for a second, to not think too hard on every breath. "Little louder just for me."  
"Geralt!" She was tight and warm and close.  
"With you Anima, here." He scooped an arm round her back holding her tight to his chest, as he let release take them both.

"So."  
"A short so Anima." He remained splaid heavy over her but lifted his face to speak. "I still have time I have-" He could see protest start to pinch in her face. "Want to make up for." She was looking concerned again, so he went a bit under handed, began leaving a love bite into her neck.  
"Geralt!" She had not gotten less ticklish in years, he hadn't found the sound of her laughter as less a gift.  
"Fine." He rested his chin in her collar bone. "So what?" Sos were always important, informative, yet they always had so many words, he wanted to rush through them to get back to what he was better at.  
"I think you got the wrong impression as to why I was worried about your dice game."  
"Hobbies are grand." He remembered, he had a bit of a sneer at it being referred to as a game. "It's _that_ hobby that concerns you." He was trying to figure out the big deal. "It's not that it bores you." She'd smiled and nodded as he spent an entire day reading old elvin ruins for clues to a curse, he'd found the curse quickly but it was an interesting read, Jaskier had written a song of it. Anima had been bored to almost tears, yet she was happy it entertained him.  
"Oh it bores me terribly. No game should include that much arithmetic." Anima smirked. "You pick a class in this game right?"  
"Yes."  
"Of all the options you picked a ranger."  
"So did Eskel, closest thing to a witcher."  
"Right." She nodded and that concern was coming in fast.  
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
"Not by itself no. I love a good witcher." She ran her thumb long his ear, he leaned and settle into the soft touch, a bit more patience about him. "You ditched the quests that came with the board almost immediately."  
"They were inaccurate, improbable. It wouldn't-"  
"That!"  
"What?"  
"So we threw out the improbable, provided material which means I doubt you let Jaskier pen you up some new quests. You'd be knee deep in siren orgies and merman ashore."  
"So?"  
"Outside of Jaskier we are not an imaginative lot, we stick to what we know."  
"Your point Anima? I have a long life but the century will end by the time you get there."  
"What are you basing these quests on?" There was a pause for an answer but Geralt's lips pursed, he asked she answered, the point. "Hunts you've been on? Contracts that ended poorly?"  
"Hmm."  
"Which is fine, if it helps, if it's in someway cathartic or even fun for you to figure out-"  
"So we make the right choices next time." Now she was understanding what made this an exercise not a game.  
"How long before it's Blaviken you're redoing" The got a wounded wince. "Or saving a prince from a Bobolak." Eskel had already had them go through that scenario, Geralt had lead them through a quest eerily close to Temeria and the dogs. "Till it's the sacking of Kaer Morhen?" They wouldn't do that to Lambert. "Which still would be fine if-"  
"If what?!" Geralt could take no more beating around bushes, Blaviken was not a topic the couple talked about often if at all, it always had Geralt feeling cornered. "Tell me what is _not_ fine and I'll fucking fix it!"  
"That you don't understand it's a game. When those things happened you weren't the men you are now. Most of those scenarios were one wolf against impossible odds, terrible choices. Choices that had to be made, then and there, not after checking inventory and going over outcomes in your head, not with luck or hits landed being dictated by a die. I don't want you to win at a game and condem yourself for not winning in life. They are not the same!"  
"Hmm." What she said made sense it hadn't happened yet but it did sound like . . . Them, once they cracked a way they could have succeeded, they would blame themselves further for not seeing it in the moment. "If we make a list . . . Off limit quests . . . I do still want to . . . Play . . . Like winning."  
"I know you do. Have your game, have your wins I don't want to take them from-"  
"Will you join us?"  
"No. That game isn't meant for me . . . My tactics . . . Saying I will try to persuade the . . .whatever you're fighting now."  
"It's a kikimore hatchery."  
"A . . . Sure. Anyway trying to persuade the kikimores or the . . . Hatchery owner, then rolling away sounds absolutely pointless to me I would grow frustrated instantly."  
"You did." She had been sour from the second she sat down to play. "You are a sore loser."  
"You have no room to talk Geralt."  
"Fair. Then we will have to play less . . . I don't want your feet growing cold walking the keep alone."  
"How about once or twice a week you and your band of adventures-"  
"It's me and my brothers."  
"Jaskier now too, Vesemir's going to want the role of quest Master you know that right?"  
"Hmm." No wonder she was leery, Vesemir knew less of games than Geralt, it would definitely turn into something akin to training failures of yore. "What will you do?" He still didn't love the idea that she was now the only odd one out.  
"What I've been doing. Experimenting with the offensive."  
"What?"  
"With you lot three flights up and hyper focused I spent the first week working on potions that I know either contain or make something that your noses would be none too apreciateve of."  
"Week . . . How long have we been at it?" So she _had_ smelled of cod liver oil, he knew it was rude to ask, so he'd kept what was prickling at his nose a few nights prior to himself.  
"Hedging on your second week."  
"You're out of potions to make?"  
"Now I'm onto unbottling."  
"Huh?"  
"I've rummaged through all of your loot piles for mystery bottles and I've been figuring out what they are. Some are delightful preserved fruits and jams, some are poisons, others potions. I've been trying to figure out what they were, how they were made. A puzzle, my own little game."  
"If you say so." All he could think of was the smell of cod liver. "Lambert can't be thrilled by your game." Cod liver was a smell that lingered and Lambert did use the alchemist table more than the other wolves.  
"I promised to clean it with lye when I'm done and let him use me as target practice once a week . . . We have had this shouting match, you've really had your head in the-"  
"Target practice?! You can't just gloss over that Anima."  
"It didn't hurt to try. Yeah Lambert was at a carnival in Vizima, saw one of those acts, you know where you shoot an apple off-"  
"Do not continue explaining it." Geralt was having heart palpitations at the imagery. "What if he missed Anima, it's called target practice for a reason."  
"Well that would be unfortunate but I trust Lambert's aim."  
"I . . .will convince him of a less extreme exchange." For the good of his own blood pressure he had to.  
"Ah just let him get bored with it. I give it a month tops."  
"I'd rather-"  
"Do you know why Lambert isn't a ranger in your game?"  
"Because he has to be difficult?"  
"Because he's playing it as intended, a chance to be someone else, live a different life. Same thing with the crossbow, he'll never be a circus act, but I like to give him the option . . . To explore his options . . . He doesn't get that outside the keep."  
"So in exchange for being allowed to continue playing this game." He was going to continue saying it, hearing it, repeating it so it stuck. "I have to return to you smelling of cod liver and possibly your own blood." He tried to keep calm but as two odors that riled him swept his memory a snarl came easier. "No."  
"Geralt you need to compromise with me here. I don't want to play the silly dice game and I'm not about to just lay in bed waiting-"  
"I will. I didn't mean you can't have what is fun to you. When you're done with you're putrid puzzles, come up to the library. That will break up the game."  
"It sure will."  
"We will all go to the baths, can check you for new holes, scrub the scents off you. It will also . . . Remind us it's winter, there aren't baths like that out on the path. Remind us we're here . . . Together . . . Not wherever the game takes us, that our choices right or wrong brought us here, safe, home."  
"I like that idea. You are an _excellent_ idea man Geralt."  
"I'm more than ideas." He rolled himself over onto his back pulling her atop him. "More than talking of games if you'd let me show you."  
"I'd say I believe you." She leaned down to kiss him. "But you've been gone from me for weeks you may have to refresh my memory." Her hips hadn't forgotten him, twisted and turned to welcome him.  
"Till morning if I'd like?" He thrust up to meet her, to get closer.  
"Till lunch for all it's worth Geralt, you have a lot of energy to spare."

"I'm just saying I've read the book and it would make more sense if you were a ranger like Eskel and Geralt."  
"Can read too old man. Ain't a ranger, I'm a rouge. You make the rules, play the big scary wizard I make the . . . Well me, you ain't got dick of a say in it." Lambert had quite the grin about him.  
"It just doesn't make logistical sense." Geralt and Anima walked in on if their gauge of time was right a day and a half long argument. Jaskier had found a new seat at the table, that seat being Eskel's lap and while the wolf seemed comfortable, had his head lulled over the bard's shoulder Geralt could now see it as well, the tension that shouldn't be, the hold on Jaskier's waist as if something would snatch him.  
_'Will have to explain it to him.'_ Eskel thought similarly to Geralt, likely didn't view this game as much of a game but Geralt knew now it could be both, an exercise, a tool for strategy but at it's core it wasn't real life, it was a game. _'He'll still enjoy it.'_ Eskel would be able to explore the continent with Jaskier, something he didn't get the luxury of as often as he liked. _'He's stuck saving him. They'll both lap that up.'_  
"Geralt will you explain it to Lambert?" Vesemir sounded not disappointed, not angry, exhausted.  
"I think Lambert will make a dashing rouge." Anima was already at the door off to have her night with puzzles and potions.  
"Ain't nothing dashing bout me. Dreaded maybe . . . Fuck maybe I'll be a pirate next week!"  
"You are doing this merely to upset me aren't you?" Vesemir was nursing aged temples.  
"I don't think pirate is a cl-" Jaskier was thumbing through the books.  
"He can be a pirate, he can be a knight, Lambert can be a dragon if he wants to be . . . Still won't win." He could see it in Lambert too, that having a bit of a break from being what he didn't chose, to be any other thing he'd likely not have chosen, Lambert almost looked happy and Lambert never looked happy.  
"Fine. Before we start . . . This game doesn't have an end you fools." Vesemir finally cracked a smile.  
"So?" Geralt hadn't realized that at the beginning but it didn't make the game any less entertaining, there were ends to seiges and dungeons, it did have points of gratification.  
"You can't bet on something that has no end."  
"Shit." Lambert stared up briefly from the pirate's hat he was drawing on his stick figure illustration, he was at this point doing it merely to upset Vesemir.  
"Well there are statics such as coin earned blows laid, I can tally-" Jaskier started.  
"More math, that's my cue, see you later." Anima gave a wave and closed the door behind her.  
"Jaskier?" Geralt took a seat.  
"Yes? However Anima painted it I assure you it is not that bleak, she gets to scrutinizing when-"  
"This was a good idea Jaskier." He spoke slow and soft allowing the bard to bask in the compliment.  
"You really . . . You think so?" Jaskier had been worrying that he had somehow ruined winter with a board game, he'd even held Eskel's medallion to it to see if it was haunted.  
"We don't play games o-"  
"I know that's why I put the one down about chutes and ladders, though the one about building a mouse trap did have promise."  
"Thank you for continuing to try . . . We'll get hang of fun eventually." Fun depended on the person and witchers weren't big on identity they were big on results, willing to shove down one to get the other. "You can choose the quest this time."  
"I . . . Geralt are you feeling alright?"  
"You deserve fun too . . . You like adventure, pick an adventure for us." Geralt and Eskel could have fun cracking challenges that had or could stump them, Lambert could enjoy being whoever or whatever he wanted to be, Vesemir could guide his boys again, Jaskier could have some fun, could let his imagination run wild and see how the wolves would tackle it. There was the sound of a distant explosion.  
"The fuck is she doing down there?" Lambert got his feet under him.  
"Anima?" Geralt shouted.  
"Nothing is . . ." There was a long pause. "Nothing is on fire!"  
"She's having her fun." Anima's skills and purpose relied on people, it was fun for her to figure out something alone, a puzzle just for and of her brain. "Someone roll, winter's only so long." Winter was for them, all of them. Not to dwell on what was lost, what laid in wait, it was for them to live as they liked and if fun happened twice the better.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a blurb on my newsfeed stating that there was a debate as to what sort of dungeons and dragons character Geralt would be, full discloser I know nothing about dungeons and dragons so anything . . . Not accurate I apologize.


End file.
